


Wingman

by appending_fic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But is Also a Little Shit, Dogs, Emotions, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Keith's Wolf Has His Back, M/M, Manipulation, Not Creepy, Post-Canon, Talking, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appending_fic/pseuds/appending_fic
Summary: Shiro gets to know Keith's wolf. If Keith's wolf *does* like him, he shows it in a weird way.





	Wingman

They were...somewhere. Shiro knew he was supposed to be taking back command of the team, but coming back from the dead, for all that it was mostly unprecedented, was remarkably like recovering from a long bout with pneumonia. He slept more than he used to, got tired as fast as he had during his first year at the Garrison, and was only slowly building his appetite back up. It meant he was getting triple-teamed by concerned friends hovering, because there was only one other person in the universe who could relate to Shiro's current condition, and they were not about to consult Haggar about what was considered normal when recovering from death.

So they were somewhere between a third and halfway back to Earth, resting up, dealing with whatever problems the locals thought were best solved through the judicial application of a giant robot made of five mechanical lions.

They were off doing that, the five paladins who could fight longer than fifteen minutes, while Shiro watched the clouds. The atmosphere produced an effect that made long, trailing clouds, making following the paths of them strangely therapeutic.

At least until something cold and wet pressed against the side of Shiro's neck.

He flailed, heard a yelp, and found himself sitting up, staring at a dark blue shape, framed by an almost cloud-like mane and white markings like a helmet.

Shiro eased, cautiously, and reached out his hand, apologetic, which the wolf (Yurak) sniffed before darting forward to force his head under Shiro's hand, shaking joyfully as Shiro consented to scratch at the top of his head.

"You need to be careful," Shiro warned. "Some of us don't like being snuck up on."

Yurak huffed and flopped onto his stomach, twisting his head around for more thorough scratching. It was good practice for his new arm, which was - it wasn't less responsive than the Galra one, but being Altean, reacted more to feeling than intention, which required an adjustment. Lucky, Yurak was more forgiving with Shiro than he was with Lance, or, god forbid, Pidge, who kept trying to figure out how Yurak's teleportation worked so she could mod her lion to do it. If he had to guess, Shiro would say in Yurak's book he ranked slightly higher than Hunk, who himself was a solid step above Krolia.

"I guess you miss Keith," Shiro said. Yurak lolled his tongue, like he was a dog, rather than a wild animal from the depths of timeless space. But Shiro supposed Yurak had gotten lulled in close enough by Keith's coolness to discover the deep well of affection allowed to anyone willing to put in the work to get there.

But then Yurak scrambled up to drop into Shiro's lap, shoving his head into Shiro's stomach.

"I miss him too," Shiro admitted. He almost immediately felt a twinge of guilt, and corrected, "I worry about him." At least when Shiro was dead, he'd been able to watch over Keith when he was piloting. Yurak whined, a little anxious, and Shiro considered the eternal question among Team Voltron about Yurak's intelligence. At times he acted like a perfectly ordinary teleporting dog, and at others seemed to rival the mice.

"Why aren't _you_ with him?" Yurak shoved his head into Shiro's stomach again, and he grinned helplessly down at the wolf, because either Yurak had taken it upon himself to keep Shiro company, or…

"I guess you know Keith pretty well." Yurak huffed, and Shiro had to laugh, because what sort of response had he expected? "I'm glad you were there to look after Keith while he was…" Shiro trailed off because he didn't know how to describe it, because space had turned out to have more mystical bullshit than any of them could have expected. They were going to have to talk to the Garrison about revamping its curriculum to take that into account when they got back.

Shiro hugged the wolf against his stomach, earning a pleased woof.

"I wish…" There were a lot of things Shiro wished, but none he could easily explain to a wolf, especially given how many of them had to do with intergalactic politics.

"When I went on the Kerberos mission, I knew I was leaving him alone. But I didn't think it would be...that long. That he'd be alone that long without anyone...who loved him. So I'm glad he had you and Krolia."

Yurak whined and lifted his head to butt against Shiro's chin. He laughed and scrubbed behind the wolf's ears. "Is it selfish to hope he missed me despite that?"

Yurak pulled back and sat in front of Shiro, giving him an expression he could swear was judgmental.

Shiro pulled up his hands defensively. "Hey, sorry. I just...missed him. I don't know if you've ever been dead-" Okay, that was _definitely_ a _look_. In fact, it was almost _exactly_ the same expression Keith made when he thought someone was being stupid. "I can remember the same fights from two perspectives, sometimes, but at the same time, I don't remember living any of it. I have _memories_ of Keith that aren't… _mine_. The only part of the past, what, year, that seems _real_ is when I - or _Kuron_ was loving him." Yurak started wagging his tail, Keith-scowl giving way to…

Well, clearly the wolf had learned everything he knew about facial expressions from Keith, because that was the flat little smile when Keith was pleased but focused enough not to let himself go.

Or maybe Shiro was just reading into things, here, looking for Keith in his _dog_.

"I could have let go, Yurak. I was _dead_ ; sticking _around_ is the hard part, there. But I couldn't...I was selfish; I couldn't let go of him."

And, okay, Shiro had been thinking Keith's attitude had rubbed off on the wolf, but the subsequent slobber-fest was all Yurak, the wolf's tail wagging with enough force to shake his whole frame as he expressed his love all over Shiro.

When Shiro had first starting to get to know Keith, he'd thought he was a cat person, that he'd appreciate a creature whose primary mode of affection was actively allowing other people to be around them. But given a chance, Keith picked an animal that was unafraid to show affection, unwilling to allow a reunion without a kiss.

"Alright, I love you too, Yurak. But _down_." Yurak sat, attentive, and Shiro rewarded his with a pat. "I love...your master, too." Yurak yelped, licked Shiro's face, and then backed down to sit again. "But let's keep that last part between the both of us, okay?"

Yurak yelped and nodded.

You know, like a _liar_.

Yurak stuck with Shiro until the paladins got back, but instead of his normal teleporting straight to Keith, he herded Shiro to the lions, although he split off from Shiro to tackle Keith as soon as he disembarked. Keith was laughing as Shiro helped him up, made a surprised grunt when Shiro pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you're okay," Shiro murmured.

"Whoa, _calm down_ , captain. No one even _shot at us_." Lance patted Shiro on the back.

"No one was shooting at _you_ ," Hunk corrected. "Because _some of us_ were taking fire to keep you safe. We're fine," he clarified to Shiro.

"Good." Shiro stepped back, hampered, for a moment, by the dog that had woven his way behind him. "Good." Keith was smiling, his understated smile, and Shiro's heart fluttered, because he was apparently _fourteen_ again.

Yurak stuck his tongue in Shiro's ear just before dawn the next morning, licking enthusiastically until Shiro pushed him away.

"I find it hard to believe Keith lets you act this way," Shiro grumbled. "Unless-" his chest clenched, "is Keith in trouble?"

Yurak huffed and shook his head, before grabbing Shiro's blanket and darting out of his room.

"Hey!" Siro bolted after him, scrambling out of his room, making it to the common room of the house their hosts had offered them the use of before he remembered he was in his underwear.

And _that_ he noticed only because when Shiro entered the room, Keith looked up from what he'd been reading, and, after a moment of joint realization, looked away, cheeks flushing.

"Um." Yurak trotted close enough for Shiro to grab his blanket, which he did, pulling it up to give him a modicum of dignity, despite the fact there was no way to undo the fact that Keith had seen him just out of bed, clad just in his boxer briefs. "Good morning, Keith."

"Hey. Uh. You normally have. Clothes. On."

Shiro shrugged. "I had a bit of trouble with your wolf."

Keith sat up straighter, peering around until he saw Yurak, narrowing his eyes. "Dude. We've been through this. We _ask_ before we play fetch." Yurak gave Keith a wide canine grin, tail wagging enthusiastically, but Keith was unmoved. "Dude. Apologize to Shiro." Yurak turned, ears flopping down as he tucked his tail between his legs, looking up at Shiro with wide eyes. He sat like that for a minute before Keith cleared his throat. "You have to accept his apology or he won't stop doing that."

Shiro looked up at Keith, then back down at the apparently contrite wolf. "You trained him to apologize."

"I figured he should be better trained than Lance," Keith retorted, crossing his arms.

Shiro chuckled, but he did kneel down and rub Yurak's ears. "It's okay. I accept your apology." And Yurak grinned, tail wagging again. When Shiro looked up, Keith was watching them, his face...odd. Watchful. He wasn't smiling, but didn't look upset. "Hey." Shiro waved at him. "How about I put some pants on and we see if we can manage breakfast without Hunk's help?"

And that got a _real_ smile, the one where Keith forgot himself and just grinned, grey eyes all but alight as he let an open emotion through unguarded. Even though Keith's cheeks were still pink.

"Sure. If you want."

Hunk had been struggling to replicate space goo for Coran, but the local fruits and some sort of fungus bread their hosts made did well enough for Shiro and Keith, although the preparation took a little more time than Shiro would expect. Shiro kept tripping over Yurak, even after half a dozen apologies made at Keith's demand; eventually Keith banished Yurak from the kitchen, which he left in poor grace, the blue light of his departure briefly blinding Shiro.

Yurak's banishment, it seemed, extended only until the food was ready, because he was there, underfoot, as they started eating, even after Keith tossed him one of the weird meaty fruits the planet sported. The wolf's incessant wandering kept bumping Shiro's legs into Keith's, tangling their ankles when Yurak bumped his head into their calves.

"Yurak, over there," Keith ordered, the sharp, commanding tone Shiro had only ever heard when he was still riding the Black Lion's astral storage space for that last fight and heard Keith being a leader. 

Yurak went as instantly as an extraterrestrial wolf capable of teleportation was able, but the 'apology' trick had apparently taught him there was no need to look remorseful if not ordered to, because his tail was still wagging.

"I'm sorry," Keith muttered, staring down at his plate. "He's just - he likes you."

"He only just met me."

Keith shrugged. "He heard about you a lot." He was blushing again, which Shiro decided to ignore. "I guess he picked up that I - like you." Keith remembered a different take on that point, but decided not to mention _that_ , either.

"Smarter than he looks, is he?" Shiro glanced over at Yurak, who had apparently decided to play up the happy-go-lucky space canine angle, tongue lolling like he weren't entirely capable of mimicking Keith's resting bitch face.

"Of course he is," Keith retorted, pulling back, folding his arms, expression shifting to a slightly mulish scowl. "He's _very_ smart."

"I know how smart your dog-"

"Wolf."

"Wolf, is."

"Well." Keith shifted uneasily, letting his arms fall. He looked marginally less annoyed. "Okay. As long as you know that. _Lance_ talks to him like he's an _infant_. I don't have to call him a 'good boy' every other breath." Yurak stood up and padded over; Keith scowled and waved a hand at the wolf. "Do you see? Now he thinks that's his name." He glanced down at Yurak. "No, 'good boy' doesn't mean _you_. There are plenty of good boys that _aren't_ you, which is why I call you 'Yurak' to avoid confusion. And he may be a good pilot and a...friend, but Lance isn't how we judge 'good boys'. If _Shiro_ calls you a good boy, _then_ you can wag your tail."

Shiro tried to keep quiet, but he was already grinning, and couldn't help the chuckle. Keith snapped his head up, grimacing, tension around the eyes something like - hurt. "Hey. I'm sorry if I - I used to wonder how you would treat your pets, and this is - it's great to see how much you care about him."

"Yeah, well…" Keith's cheeks were red again. "Out there it was just me and my mom, and Yurak."

"You got stranded in space with six other people, and you don't talk to _Lance_ like that." The bridge of Keith's nose was darkening, and he was clearly careening toward a defensive emotional breakdown, so Shiro reached out to pat his arm. "Hey. I was just pointing out you - like Yurak more than you like Lance."

"I - I _love_ him," Keith muttered. "He was _there_ when my mom and I were on our own, and-"

Shiro was certain it wasn't meant to be a condemnation, but he still felt a crush of guilt for - pretty much every moment Keith had been on his own since Shiro had left for Kerberos.

"I love you too," Shiro blurted. Keith's mouth snapped shut, and, finding the following silence worrying, Shiro continued. "In case you didn't know that. Because you told me you loved _me_. Earlier."

"Oh. Well. That's...good." Keith couldn't seem to meet Shiro's eyes, and for a moment, Shiro wondered if that'd been the right choice. And then Keith looked up, and it was his uncontrolled smile, teary, if the shine at the edge of his eyes was any indication. "I don't think I ever - ever knew."

Shiro's chest twisted, a reminder of the many mistakes he'd made with Keith. He'd never said it, because it should have been clear, but...well, he should have realized Keith doubted anyone did. He felt a nudge at his leg, looked down, and met Yurak's soulful eyes, wide, pleading, and felt a surge of bravery, opening his mouth-

"Is this what you guys eat when I'm off on my own? Raw fruit and rolls? No wonder you act amazed anytime people offer to feed us." _Whatever_ moment they'd been having died when Hunk entered the kitchen, glowering at Shiro's and Keith's food choices. "Let me make you guys something to round out the basically pure protein you've been eating, and then we can head out for training."

And that was fine; Keith didn't need to hear Shiro's occasional musings on what it'd be like to have _Keith's_ tongue on him nearly as much as he'd needed to hear how Shiro felt. It wasn't like he was _pining_ ; the fact that he could talk to, _touch_ Keith after an inordinate amount of time unable to do _either_ meant whatever thoughts he occasionally had about _other_ things that he could do with Keith (thoughts that had presented themselves with some frequency ever since the moment Keith had thrown Shiro on his hoverbike to escape from the hands of the Garrison) weren't troubling him.

What _was_ troubling him was when Shiro was woken in the middle of the night by a heavy weight landing on him. A few moments of struggle first revealed the weight was an unwelcome intruder in his bed in the form of a cosmic wolf, and second gave the wolf sufficient opening to knock Shiro off and sprawl out to take up all available room in Shiro's bed. Shiro walked around to meet Yurak's gaze, gave him an even, stern look, and pointed on the floor.

"Down," he commanded. Yurak huffed and tucked his head under Shiro's pillow. Shiro briefly considered trying to shove Yurak off, but the effort involved in _keeping_ him out of Shiro's bed was probably more than Shiro was willing to invest right now. So Shiro dug around for a shirt, a pair of workout pants, and, after a brief struggle with Yurak, _a_ blanket, and went out into the common room to do his best to stretch out on the weird half-circular couch.

He slept fitfully until a soft footfall drew him up, awake; he peered over the back of the couch to see Keith in sleep pants and a loose shirt standing in the entrance to the room.

"Shiro? What are you doing up?"

"Your dog stole my bed."

"What?" The wrinkle of Keith's forehead and nose was cute, but Shiro didn't really have time for it right now.

"Come on." Shiro stood and waved Keith on as he led the way back to his room, where Yurak was fast asleep, presumably dreaming because of the way he was pawing at the air. Keith stared for several minutes before he looked back at Shiro, brow still furrowed.

"My wolf stole your bed."

Shiro nodded, because an actual response would probably be redundant.

Keith, though, stalked forward and grabbed at the scruff of Yurak's neck, shaking gently until the wolf woke, turning his head to Keith.

"Off. _Now_." Yurak clambered down and turned back to Keith, tail wagging. "No. Apologize." Yurak's ears went down, but then Keith pointed. "To Shiro." Yurak turned to Shiro, the picture of contrition.

"What do I do if I'm still mad at him?"

Keith raised one eyebrow at Shiro. "He's a dog. He doesn't care if you accept his apology. He _will_ keep this up until you accept, though."

Keith wouldn't say that if it weren't true, but the statement begged for clarification.

"How long-"

"Three days before my mom gave in and accepted."

Shiro chuckled and bent down to meet Yurak's eyes. "I accept your apology," he said, and Yurak's ears popped back up. But when Yurak lifted his head for a scratch, Shiro ignored him, stepping around the wolf to Keith. There was a whine behind him; Shiro, however, put a hand on Keith's shoulder and guided him out of Shiro's room. There was another whine behind them, to which Keith stopped and turned.

"You should have thought about this before you kicked him out of his bed."

"Come on, I'm hungry," Shiro grumbled, dragging Keith after him and ignoring the occasional pathetic whine from Yurak.

"Why didn't you get me?" Keith asked.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"He's my responsibility," Keith retorted. "And he's _not_ supposed to be sleeping on other people's beds."

Shiro laughed, because the response was very much like Keith; Keith didn't seem to get worked up, so he probably knew Shiro wasn't laughing _at_ him. On a whim, Shiro dumped some fruits into a bag and waved Keith outside after him, Yurak trailing them mournfully. He even managed a baleful glare when the two men climbed up onto the roof.

"How long is he going to do that?"

"Knowing him? Until you take pity on him."

Shiro shook his head and settled on the roof; he patted the space next to him, which Keith took. It was a nice view up here, especially with the violet of the coming dawn illuminating a bank of spiraled clouds near the horizon.

There was a puff, a flash of light, and then over a hundred pounds of wolf in their laps.

"Get _off_!" Yurak ignored the command, and Keith's subsequent attempt to shove him off, so Shiro and Keith were forced to rearrange themselves, ending up flush against each other to avoid being crushed by Yurak.

Keith was by now scowling. "What is _up_ with you?"

"Hey." Keith glanced up, and when he caught Shiro's eyes, the gentle smile he was offering, his scowl softened back into an almost smile. "He's just a little overexcited. Besides, I think he likes me."

Keith huffed. "He's got a weird way of showing it."

The impulse to wrap his arm, pressed against Keith, around the other man, meant that Shiro's arm was doing that before he could rethink the idea. Keith started, but instead of protesting, pressed himself a little closer, leaning against Shiro's shoulder. He was so quiet Shiro nudged him after a minute.

"You aren't asleep, are you?"

"No," Keith muttered.

"Because _I'm_ the one who actually lost sleep here."

Keith shook against Shiro's shoulder, laughing. "Come on, we haven't had time to just…" He shrugged. "You know?"

"Yeah." Between their travelling, meeting new people, dealing with their problems, and team bonding time, Shiro and Keith hadn't had time to just be the two of them. It seemed sometimes that the rest of the team were themselves alone or with everyone else, but Keith didn't like an audience, and not seeing him on his own, when he would finally let that guard down, always left Shiro feeling a little lonely.

"I had a lot of time to...think," Keith said. "When me and my mom were on our own." Yurak made an annoyed huff, and Keith shoved him. "You aren't company; you're a nuisance. Worse than _Lance_." Yurak whined and dropped his head back into Shiro's lap.

"So," Shiro offered, when the silence stretched a beat too long. "You were...thinking?"

"Yeah, about-" Keith waved his outside hand, a vague motion. "You."

It wasn't a surprise to hear that; Keith's new dog nonwithstanding, _Shiro_ was his best friend. "Oh?"

"About - what you mean to me. What you were talking about yesterday-"

Shiro leaned in and kissed him. It was short, gentle, as close as he could get to a caress of his lips against Keith's. It cut off whatever Keith was going to say with no more than a startled grunt. As quickly as he'd moved in, Shiro pulled back. Keith looked...shell-shocked, eyes wide, and Shiro felt a moment of panic. Had he misread the situation that badly?

"Keith, I-"

It was Keith that kissed Shiro this time, but it was a lunge forward, a desperate, seeking press of lips, looking for validation, acceptance. _Confirmation_. There was a yelp and the weight on their laps vanished as Shiro drew his arm up, cupping Keith's head to hold him close even when Keith pulled back. Keith was smiling, hesitant, but the expression grew a little more confident, wider, when he saw Shiro.

"I thought-" Keith started, before breaking off, shaking his head.

"You thought what?"

"It's stupid," Keith muttered, looking away.

"Whatever you feel, Keith, it isn't stupid. Tell me?"

Keith shuddered a little, and leaned back in against Shiro's side. "Don't laugh. I...when we first left Earth, I thought maybe...you liked me."

"Of course I did, Keith."

"No, I mean… _liked_ me."

"Of course I did, Keith," Shiro repeated, softer, close enough that his breath brushed against Keith's ear. 

Keith swiveled, eyes wide again. "Really?"

"Yeah."

" _Why_?"

It was ludicrous, Shiro though, to imagine Keith could accept Shiro liking him now but not before, but he held back his laugh. "Have you ever seen that old movie, _Star Wars_?"

"Yeah…"

"Swinging in, rescuing a captive before speeding off on your hoverbike into the desert is _very_ dashing."

"I…" Keith's cheeks were darkening. "Lance was there, too, and I don't see you kissing _him_." He paused. "You _aren't_ kissing him, are you?"

Shiro shook his head, and then, to make his point, leaned back in to peck Keith’s lips. “Well, I suppose you must just be special.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Keith demanded, sounding a little petulant.

“We were a little busy. And, well, we’d both been through a lot. I wanted my best _friend_ back, and kissing you wouldn’t have done that. Why didn’t _you_ say anything?”

“I thought I was imagining it. And then you disappeared and when you got back...well it was clear whatever I thought you’d been doing you weren’t.”

“Oh, Keith.” Shiro wrapped his other arm around Keith and squeezed, gentle. “I’m sorry. If it helps...I was thinking of you the entire time I was...out."

Keith huffed, somewhere between a laugh and a sob, and settled more heavily against Shiro, a comforting weight, one Shiro hoped he might experience more often in the future. Keith huffed again, and then he was shaking. 

Worried Keith might be crying, Shiro pulled him up, holding his shoulders cautiously. But Keith was grinning despite himself, shaking his head as he laughed soundlessly. "Keith? What's-"

"You were in the _Black Lion_ ," Keith said breathlessly. "You wouldn't let anyone else pilot it. And I was worried you didn't _like me_."

Shiro brushed a hand along Keith's bangs, grinning when Keith looked up at him, smiling. Because Keith had kissed him, Shiro decided he was allowed, and ducked in for a press of his lips against Keith's forehead. "Well now you know better." He drew back, still holding onto Keith, and gave it a moment. "But now that we've talked, I've got a question." Keith hummed, which Shiro took as a sign to continue. "Seeing as I like you, and...you like me-" Keith nodded jerkily, "I thought maybe we could...do something about that."

"Up _here_?" Keith demanded, cheeks flushed. "I can't - I _love_ you, Shiro, but I'm not-" The blush spread down his neck, to his ears, and he dragged his hands down into his lap. "Not that I don't want to - that you're not-" He waved up and down Shiro's form, "you know, _hot_ , just-" He ducked his head away from Shiro.

"Keith? If it's too much, we don't have to date or...anything."

"What?" Keith jerked his head up, eyes wide, a little anxious. "No, I want to - if you want to be - _yes_!"

"Then what was with the-"

"I thought you wanted to… _up here_ ," Keith muttered.

Now probably wasn't the time to tease Keith about that, especially because in his panicked rambling, Keith had said something _very_ intriguing. "But you _did_ say I was hot."

"Not hot enough to-" A sharp bark from below made Keith pause, shift over to look over the edge of the roof. "Yurak?"

He yelped as Lance popped his head up from the edge, falling back. Lance grinned.

"Hey Shiro, Mullet. I've been trying to find you because Hunk is making pancakes and won't start til we've found everyone. So move your butts."

"Fine, just get out of my face."

Lance laughed and disappeared. Keith gave Shiro a cautious smile.

" _Did_ you want to date?" Keith asked. "Me, I mean?"

" _Yes_."

Keith's smile grew and he leaned back in for a quick peck on the lips. "Good."

"Come on, you two! _Pancakes_!"

Shiro grinned at Keith. "We should head down."

"Yeah."

But he grabbed Shiro's hand when they got to ground level, and didn't let go through all of breakfast, resolutely ignoring the suspicious stares from Lance _and_ Pidge.

They didn't have a chance to do much of anything the rest of the day, or even talk, though Keith gave Shiro a brief kiss before they parted for bed.

And then an hour after Shiro went to bed, he woke to Keith shoving him aside.

"Wha?" Keith, dressed in loose sleep pants and a T-shirt Shiro was pretty certain was one of his, shoved again.

"Come on. Yurak kicked me out of bed and that couch is terrible."

And, well, they'd established Shiro was not opposed to having Keith in his bed, and Keith had...pretty clearly established he'd be happy to be there, and Shiro was too tired to talk about this, so he shifted over to allow Keith to clamber in. And Keith himself was clearly tired, because he wrapped one arm over Shiro's torso, tucked his head against Shiro's shoulder, and was asleep before Shiro could say anything more.

And sure, Shiro'd had fantasies about what he could do with Keith alone in his bed and, like, a good hour of privacy, but _this_ was what he'd been aiming for.

Ten minutes later, Shiro felt something heavy drop on his legs; he looked up and met Yurak’s gaze, wide, cheerful smile on his face, before the wolf draped himself across both their legs.

Shiro eyed the wolf suspiciously; Keith wouldn’t have made up the story about being kicked out of bed, so Yurak had...what, exactly?

“You didn’t-“

Yurak huffed, yawned, and stretched out further as he dozed. So it looked like he wasn’t getting an answer out of the wolf any time soon.

It probably didn’t matter much anyway. If the grip Keith had on him was any indication, Keith had no objections about where he’d ended up. And _Shiro_ was happy.

But he did reach down and scratch between Yurak’s ears.

“Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by tumblr user dent-de-leon who wondered about Shiro confessing his love to Keith's wolf a la Lance's confession to the mice. So voila.


End file.
